


Clash of the Cupids

by justbreathe80



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clash of the Cupids?  Seriously?  Cappie, I figured we had a hand in ruining that KT tradition until the end of the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the Cupids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheapdate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdate/gifts).



> This is a bit of Valentine's Day fluff. I hope you enjoy it! And many thanks to the wonderful mods who were generous with extensions so that I could get this done.

Clash of the Cupids

"Whatcha doing?" Casey said, hand wrapped around the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She sidled up to where Cappie was stapling a poster to one of the countless bulletin boards that littered campus. He pushed the stapler against the board with a satisfying 'thwap' and then turned a big smile on her.

"It seems that all the pledges went mysteriously missing today when Heath got back to the house with all the flyers." He paused, closed his eyes, and sighed. "And Jeremy always did love the smell of staples."

Casey shook her head, repressing an involuntary shudder. She was as pissed as Cappie was that his brothers had been expelled, but Jeremy _totally_ skeeved her out. She leaned forward a bit as Cappie's arm came up around her shoulders, the stapler clanging back together next to her ear. Then, she managed to get a look at what the poster _said_. "Does that say what I think it says?"

"I'm pretty sure it's in English, although I didn't check after Beaver made it..."

"Clash of the Cupids? Seriously? Cappie, I figured we had a hand in ruining that KT tradition until the end of the time."

Cappie slung his arm around her shoulders. "I still contend that Chambers was fully responsible for that particular special moment."

"That's not exactly what I remember happening." Casey sighed. "Who's bright idea was this anyway?"

"Well, it turns out that Kappa Tau brothers do actually graduate from time to time, ergo there are very few guys left to remember what happened freshman year. A couple of the pledges found a flyer from the last one still taped up in the bathroom in the house." Cappie cleared his throat. "They told some of the others, and...I got outvoted. So. Clash of the Cupids! Yay?" He raised his arms in mock-celebration.

Casey stared straight ahead at the bulletin board. "I just want to register an official statement that this is a _terrible_ idea."

"Duly noted," Cappie replied, holstering the stapler in his pocket like he was in some kind of Western. A latter-day John Wayne. "Walk you to class?"

"Lead on, cowboy."

*****

Casey still wasn't sure that it was a good idea to go to a KT party. Not yet (the Great Incident had been mere months ago), and definitely not with _Evan_. In fact, she was almost positive it was the worst idea ever, but when Evan had suggested it, she'd said yes before she'd had a chance to think about it, and now she was standing in front of the ZBZ bathroom mirror, adjusting the laurel in her hair and the short toga-formerly-known-as-a-bedsheet.

"Case! Evan's here!" someone yelled up the stairs. Casey a took a deep breath, tugged up her toga (she had a feeling she'd be doing that all night), and headed out.

As usual, they could hear the KT party (Clash of the Cupids: what the hell did that mean anyway?) from a few blocks away, and they could see the people pouring out of the front of the house onto the lawn, all wearing some variation of Casey's outfit.

Casey clutched Evan's hand like a lifeline. "You know this is a terrible idea, right?"

"Don't worry about it. This is supposed to be one of the best parties on campus. We'll drink and have a good time and it'll be fine." He squeezed her hand, but he didn't make eye contact with her when she turned her head to look at him. She tried to will away the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of her stomach at that.

The party was in full swing when they entered the backyard, and it became quickly obvious how this particular KT event got its name. There were four circles marked out with chalk on the lawn, and inside each were two toga-clad individuals. _Wrestling_.

Casey immediately saw Cappie, clustered with Beaver and a couple of his other brothers. It was like she had Cappie radar or something; she figured she probably always would. As they made their way to the keg, Casey heard some of the KTs talking around them, and she was sure she heard Beaver yelling (he had the tendency to do that when he was drunk), "Hey, Bing's here!"

Shit.

"Evan, what --" she started, and then the queasy feeling in her stomach was back, because she realized that, duh, Evan knew _exactly_ what this party was all about. And he'd come with a plan. "I'm going to kill you."

Then her Cappie radar was going on overdrive -- she could almost here the pinging in her head as he approached, Beaver at his heels. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence, Master Chambers?" Cappie was smiling, really convincing, but Casey knew it was as fake as Evan's pretense for getting her here.

"I think you know why," Evan replied, letting go of Casey's hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want anything to do with this," Casey said, her voice getting swallowed up by the party noise.

Cappie laughed and handed his red cup to Beaver, who was glaring in Evan's direction, in a sort of terrifying and ridiculous way. "Indulge me," Cappie said.

"Fine," Evan said. "You and me. In the ring."

"And what are we playing for this evening?"

Casey pushed one hand against each of their chests, hard. "You are _not_ playing for me. Got it?"

"I think that game's already over," Cappie's smile faded.

"No prize. Just the pleasure of letting me kick your ass," Evan said smugly.

"Oh, you are so on."

Before Casey could even react, the warthm of their bodies was gone and someone was clearing the closest ring. The crowd started to get almost eerily quiet, like they understood what was about to go down. She hadn't even had the chance to get a drink yet, and she felt like she might really need one during and after this. "Guys, please, don't --"

She felt frozen as they faced off the circle, every person at the party clustered around them, pushing and pulsing at her back. Cappie was smiling evilly and rubbing his hands together, while Evan glared back at them. "This really isn't necessary!" she called out to them, not sure if she should be there, as some sort of dysfunctional witness, or if she should leave the two of them together. They were perfect for each other, clearly. It was like she wasn't even there anymore.

"What are you, scared?" Cappie called across the ring, and Evan let out some kind of primal growl and _pounced_.

It was a tangle of limbs and shouts from the sidelines and Casey closed her eyes at one point, willing it all to go away. They rolled around, with Cappie's arms wrapped around Evan's neck at one point, Evan's knees locked around Cappie's waist at another. The crowd was decidedly pro-KT, with chants of "Ping the Bing!" starting up from somewhere.

"Is that you've got?" Evan ground out, struggling to pin Cappie's shoulders to the mat as Cappie pushed his bare foot into Evan's chest, togas askew.

"I've got more than enough," Cappie snapped back, then tumbled Evan over onto his back. Casey heard an "Oh no--" from Beaver, over on Cappie's side of the ring, right before Cappie and Evan flipped again, out of the ring and into the legs of the folding table covered in red plastic cups and a weirdly nice cut crystal bowl full of a vile concoction that Casey had already had her lifetime limit of, sending it all flying across the lawn.

Casey gasped, Beaver cried out in what sounded like pain, and the whole crowd went completely silent, staring at Evan straddling Cappie's hips, his hands pinning Cappie to the ground, now strewn with cups, and sticky pink liquid dripping down the side of his face.

"Uh..." Cappie said, looking at his brothers in horror, Beaver practically sobbing. Even Evan looked remorseful, trying to figure out a way to gracefully remove himself from the situation.

Casey rolled her eyes, wishing she could go back to the beginning of the night and use her _brain_. "Can we go now, please?"

Evan nodded, contrite, and Casey spared one last look at Cappie, who was now the most unpopular person at KT (at least for tonight, since they likely wouldn't remember much of it tomorrow) as she dragged Evan away, her hand curled around his biceps.

They had their first fight on the walk back to ZBZ, Evan wiping punch off of himself with the edge of his toga as Casey let him know exactly what she thought of that particular testosterone-fueled escapade. He didn't actually say all that much. She slammed the front door of the ZBZ house in his face, and didn't talk to him for three days, until he showed up with roses and an embarrassed smile, and she forgave him. Like she always did.

*****

"Wow, this hasn't changed at all," Casey said to herself, red cup in her hand. Ash's extra bedsheet, with tiny pink hearts printed on it, was draped over her shoulder and wrapped around her.

Across the yard, she caught a glimpse of Cappie, her radar pinging like crazy, but this time, the feeling in the pit of her stomach was warm and liquid, all the way down to her toes. She let a smile spread across her face, and saw an answering one on Cappie's as he made his way through the crowd. This felt nothing like the last time, and she was glad for that.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Ms. Cartwright?"

Casey narrowed her eyes. "I think you know."

"Indulge me," Cappie said, and there was that feeling again, warming her up all over.

"Fine," Casey shot back, sidling up to Cappie, right into his personal space. "You and me. In the ring"

"And what are we playing for this evening?" Casey looked him dead in the eye, let the corner of her mouth turn up, and she swore that Cappie _blushed_.

Casey laughed. "You are so on." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to press her mouth to his, letting all the memories sweep away into the music and party noise around them, letting herself feel his own smile against hers. When they finally broke away from each other, she pressed her forehead to his, and whispered, "I wasn't kidding, you know."

"I know you," Cappie said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Come on."

They faced off against each other in the ring, both trying to look threatening and ending up looking more constipated than anything else. She heard Beaver yell frantically, "Someone move the punch!" and then someone else yelled, "go!"

Cappie hesitated, for just a second, and his eyes went comically wide as Casey ran toward him, laughing as she knocked him to the ground.


End file.
